Earth Warriors: Ultimate Showdown
Earth Warriors is a fighting based on the Earth Warriors online novel from Deviantart, created by Sonicbran23, who is also in charge of the development of said game. It was developed by SBEntertainment and published by Namco Bandai. It's available on the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC. The game features most of the characters that appeared on the Earth Warriors lore, with a few exclusive characters made specifically for this game, each with their own personality and combat style. Story A new era has begun. The ICP (Intergalactic Committee of Planets) dominion of peace and stability has come to an end, as the Zlocu Empire, led by the vengeful Malgan Tomentradi, declares war. Malgan seeks to remake the universe in his own image, one where the strong prevail and the weak are left to root alone for not being worthy of Malgan's vision. Planets start falling apart by the sheer force of Malgan's power, everything seems hopeless, especially for planet Earth. However, the day Earth was invaded, the tide of war will start to change forever. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Tekken and Soul Calibur, where it has 3D environment around the characters and you can move freely around the stage. There are 3 types of special move, one is the Determined Move, in which your character executes a number of combos to the opponent and the finishing move can be determined by the player, creating a unique set of combo endings. The other is the Domination Move, using it will enable the character unleash their "Inner Spirit", which gives them a super move similar to the hyper combos of the Capcom Vs series and increased health, attack and defense for a short period of time, only this time, the characters are surrounded by the aura of their "Inner Spirit" which can appear in 4 different colors depending on the alignment of the character (Blue for good, red for evil, yellow for neutral and purple for conflicted alignment). Lastly, there's the Judgement Move, which is similar to the Critical Finish of Soul Calibur IV, only this time, it has two variations. One is the normal one and the other is when you're in the "Inner Spirit" mode where you give a much stronger and dynamic version of the Judgement move. This can amplified with Tag mode, where's the Dual Domination/Judgement move. Modes Arcade Fight across 14 stages against different characters, later against the mid-boss; Kedris Horiq, main commanding officer of all Zlocan forces and finally the final face-off against Malgan Tomentradi. (Unless you're playing as Kedris Horiq, then your sub-boss is Raven himself) VS Mode In this mode, you can select your characters against the CPU or another player and duke out in a fight for the Universe. Online Challenge fights with people from all around the world. Survival Try to survive different waves of characters until you can reach the highest score you can get. Customization You can create your own set of characters, your player card for online mode, your own set of costumes for pre-established characters and custom stages. Extras View the gallery, concept art, endings, character, bios, soundtrack, 3D models and promotional videos of the game, including a special preview for EWXBR. Options Adjust the control settings, video brightness, video interface, and language audio and text (Japanese, English, Latin Spanish, European Spanish, German, Italian, French, Polish and Brazilian Portuguese) Characters There are 41 playable characters, two which are unlockable and one guest character for the different platforms but all coming from the franchise: Star Wars. Because LP is a huge Star Wars fan, he personally requested to Disney to lend their newest characters of the new canon as a tribute to the inclusion of Darth Vader, Yoda and Starkiller in Soul Calibur IV. The character that appears in all versions of the game is Jyn Erso from the upcoming Rogue One: A Star Wars Story movie. Italic means new character made for the game Bold indicates unlockable character * Logan Preaker, Hero of all living beings. (JP: Daisuke Kishio/EN: Robbie Daymond) Alignment: Good * Seiner Butch, Prodigy with broken spirit (JP: Hiroyuki Yoshino/EN: Max Mittelman) Alignment: Good * Amira Dhorian, Remnant of the fallen kingdom (JP: Saori Seto/EN: Kira Buckland) Alignment: Good * Tania Maestas, Hyperactive magician of anything (JP: Kana Hanazawa/EN: Christie Marie Cabanos) Alignment: Good * Jackson Bairman, Soldier of the shattered heart (JP: Kenta Miyake/EN: Chris Jai Alex) Alignment: Good * Lucy Henderson, The brave reporter (JP: Satomi Arai/EN: Erica Lindbeck) Alignment: Good * Malak Al-Zadi, Gracing yet defiant faith (JP: Takako Honda/EN: Laura Post) Alignment: Good * Eddie Wolfen, Old cowboy of the west (JP: Ryuzaburo Otomo/EN: Steve Kramer ) Alignment: Good * Andrei Olegovich, The fellow shapeshifter (JP: Hiroshi Kamiya/EN: David Vincent) Alignment: Good * Varris Dhorian, Insecure being and brother (JP: Yoshimasa Hosoya/EN: Benjamin Diskin) Alignment: Good * Salty, The redeemed yet enigmatic mecha (JP: Ayahi Takagaki/EN: Wendee Lee) Alignment: Good * Biora Aulari, A lady with the deadliest strategy (JP: Kanae Ito/EN: Karen Strassman) Alignment: Good * Walter Carter, Harsh yet determined soldier (JP: Kenji Hamada/EN: Patrick Seitz) Alignment: Neutral * Berat Sahin, Gracing beauty of the east (JP: Junichi Suwabe/EN: Doug Erholtz) Alignment: Good * Celina Galat, Technological princess (JP: Romi Park/EN: Cristina Valenzuela) Alignment: Good * Valentina Silva, Long range demon of the next generation (JP: Shizuka Ito/EN: Erin Fitzgerald) Alignment: Good * Mehdi Kateb, Maniac of the combustion (JP: Tomokazu Sugita/EN: Dan Woren) Alignment: Neutral * Ji-ae Gang, Psycho soldier with a dark past (JP: Aoi Yuuki/EN: G.K Bowes) Alignment: Conflicted (Evil actions, good faction) * John M.B Walker, Champion of the nation (JP: Rikiya Koyama/EN: Christopher Niosi) Alignment: Good * Raven, Remorseless enigma of evil (JP: Akio Otsuka/EN: Kyle Hebert) Alignment: Evil * Dakrin Cavendish, Fool of superiority (JP: Yuichi Nakamura/EN: Erik Kimerer) Alignment: Evil * Yamja Tometradi, Offspring of all evilness (JP: Aya Hirano/EN: Michelle Ruff) Alignment: Evil * Jane Worren, Hitman with the biggest heart (JP: Hoko Kuwashima/EN: Erika Harlacher) Alignment: Conflicted (Good actions, evil faction) * Jason Garreth, Bigot of the law (JP: Kazuya Nakai/EN: Darin De Paul) Alignment: Evil * Ted Ranzeck, The undead friendship (JP: Makoto Furukawa/EN: Xander Mobus) Alignment: Evil * Amelia Gonzales, Dead flower of nothingness (JP: Miyuki Sawashiro/EN: Xanthe Hyunth) Alignment: Evil * Freddie Rossi, Supremacy of arrogance (JP: Yuki Kaji/EN: Vic Mignogna) Alignment: Evil * Agent S, Sterner leadership (JP: Nobutoshi Canna/EN: Ray Chase) Alignment: Neutral * Agent H, Innocence of illusions (JP: Nobuhiko Okamoto/EN: Todd Haberkorn) Alignment: Neutral * Agent A, Fierce blade of the north (JP: Daisuke Namikawa/EN: Kaiji Tang) Alignment: Neutral * Agent D, Gunslinging beauty (JP: Rie Kugimiya/EN: Carrie Keranen) Alignment: Neutral * Agent O, Purity of thieves (JP: Inori Minase/EN: Stephanie Sheh) Alignment: Good * Agent W, Believer of the balance (JP: Jenya Davidyuk/EN: Lauren Landa) Alignment: Neutral * Cletus Mann, Possesed corruption ''(JP: Toru Okawa/EN: Kirk Thornton) Alignment: Evil * ''Tuara Jashi, Enlightenment of the stars ''(JP: Atsuko Tanaka/EN: Caitlin Glass) Alignment: Good * ''Jail, Vigilantism of the world ''(JP: Yoshihisa Kawahara/EN: Jason Marnocha) Alignment: Neutral * ''SKL-TN, Unknown creation ''(N/A) Alignment: Conflicted * '''Kedris Horiq, Honorable gentleman of the beasts '(JP: Joji Nakata/EN: Richard Epcar) Alignment: Conflicted (Good actions, evil faction) * 'Malgan Tomentradi, Rising evil of a new era '(JP: Taiten Kusonoki/EN: Michael McConnohie) Alignment: Evil * Jyn Erso, Rebelling criminal of a galaxy (Guest character) (JP: Haruka Shibuya/EN: Felicity Jones) Alignment: Neutral * Kylo Ren, Master of the new Dark Side (PS4 Guest) (JP: Kenjiro Tsuda/EN: Adam Driver) Alignment: Evil * Rey, Scavenger with promise (XBONE Guest) (JP: Chiaki Nagahara/EN: Daisy Ridley) Alignment: Good * Finn, Trooper of the stolen past (Switch Guest) (JP: Kenji Sugimura/EN: John Boyega) Alignment: Good * FN-2199, Loyalty at his finest (PC Guest) (JP: Kenta Miyake/EN: Isaac Singleton Jr.) Alignment: Evil Stages * Warzone LA (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5ZtObVi2dU) * Oxford Street (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9G0BcwUf6o) * Ruined Palace of Sorania (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzkTO_enNUU) * Texan Amusement park (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ULMod5PzA8) * Moscow battle (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxfYCKRLICA) * Honolulu harbor (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRnvBxnmM1c) * Metis Command Center (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOjpaWzyWXg) * Old Towne (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXv57X7N510) * USS John F. Kennedy (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VABazlYI1w0) * Sea strife of Jakarta (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WD_g6cZKDmw) * The Executioner (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gu2gLdClT6w) * Takodana (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueqKtype7Kk) Category:Loco's Games Category:Nintendo NX Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Original Games Category:Original characters Category:Crossover Category:Fighting Category:Star Wars